I'm Not In Love, But
by Rincewind2.0
Summary: "Right" Ichigo began as soon as he was sure that everyone was listening, "the best way for Renji to get over Rukia and get back at her", he paused for dramatic effect, "is to get Byakuya sleep with Renji." Byakuya&Renji smut, oneshot.


**I had to get this out of the way before I could continue with anything else. Got inspired by Marilyn Manson so all credit goes to him and to Tite Kubo, naturally. Contains some Rukia bashing so be warned. This is also an exceptionally long one-shot but I didn't want to spoil the flow by clipping it into two parts so I hope you have patience to read it through. Otherwise enjoy the silliness, I'd appreciate your comments if you have any. **

**EDIT: I fixed some typos and other stupid stuff that bothered me. There might be some still left but please don't hate me for it.**

**I'm Not In Love, But...**

"'…But I'm gonna fuck you until somebody better comes along'" Renji spat out and immediately took a long swig of his beer as if the words of his very recently ex- girlfriend had left a bad taste in his mouth. His circle of friends around the table just stared at him in silence, eyes wide and some jaws hanging ajar. Finally Grimmjow broke the tension by bursting into a low cackle and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Man, she's one icy bitch" he muttered with a wide grin gracing his lips. Ichigo was still in denial and nudged the blunette to shut it.

"Did she really say that?" he asked the redhead who was staring at the beer bottle in his hand. He glared at the young man from under his brow.

"Fucking right she did. Even I'm not so twisted that I'd made something like that up, am I?"

"Well I wouldn't know about that" Yumichika mumbled while twirling strands of his hair in his fingers and rolling his eyes suggestively. Ikkaku sitting next to him had to stifle a laugh into his beer and almost managed to choke himself. Renji glared at the two but then just sighed and slouched back on his seat.

"Oh c'mon Renji, you knew it would never work. She's the fucking ice queen for God's sake" Kaien chimed in.

"You should just quit women for good and return to the dark side" Shuuhei chuckled while sipping his beer.

"Yeah that's right! Bitches be crazy" Ikkaku declared, then glanced warily at the tall blond sitting next to Grimmjow, "no offense meant, Tia." Everyone turned to look at the gorgeous, busty blonde who was calmly drinking her beer straight from the bottle. She raised an eyebrow to them.

"Hey, if anyone knows that statement to be absolutely true, it's me" she said, pausing to take a sip of her drink, "some of these bi-curious women…Sheesh." The blonde shook her head and scoffed. The men relaxed and leaned back on their seats. If there was one woman you didn't fuck with, it was Tia.

"Well yeah, but how about your current girlfriend? I mean, what the hell's her problem?" Grimmjow asked, turning to face the woman. She chuckled lowly and lowered her beer on the table.

"Kuukaku can be a bit…manic sometimes, but she's actually really sweet, once you get to know her."

"Sweet? Goddamnit, a shark bit her arm off and she still managed to tow it to shore and kill it! She's a fucking amazon!" Ikkaku bellowed and then looked at the man next to Ichigo, "no offense Kaien." The man spoken to hemmed and crossed his hands behind his head.

"None taken, I know my sister is bit off, but Tia's right, she's quite sweet. If you get to know her that is."

"If you live long enough" Yumichika muttered into his glass. Tia smacked him promptly on the back of his head, almost knocking him face first on the table.

"Hey watch the hair" he moaned and tried to smooth his doe down. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and pulled the man closer.

"Baka" he muttered while ruffling Yumichika's hair even more.

"You're both idiots with too big mouths" Ichigo chuckled and glanced at Renji.

"Sorry Renji, we got a bit sidetracked here. You wanna talk about it?" The redhead shook his head, then stopped and groaned, rubbing his face with his hand.

"I dunno, it's all just so fucking stupid. I'M fucking stupid, I should've seen this coming."

"You can say that again" Yumichika giggled and earned a glare from the others.

"Let the snappy comments be this time, Yumi, he's had enough shit poured down on him today."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry Renji" the effeminate man reached out to pat the man's hand, "don't mind me, you know how I am."

"Yeah, a right bitch" Grimmjow muttered from the other side of the table and got nasty jabs to his ribs from both Tia and Ichigo.

"Now now everyone, play nice or I'll have to throw you out" said the waitress who had just come to their table to fill up their glasses. Her vividly green wavy hair poured down from her shoulders as she leaned over the table to place their beers in front of them. Tia and Grimmjow got a good eyeful inside her blouse, which was so low-cut it exposed most of her impressive cleavage. Ichigo next to them turned bright red, which made Kaien cackle and he slapped the younger man firmly on the back. The waitress hemmed, fully aware what had caused the stir on the table.

"Oh you old perverts" she sighed over-dramatically and then pecked a quick kiss on Renji's cheek.

"It'll be alright Renji, just don't listen to whatever Grimmjow says" she added, throwing a sideways glance at the blunette who was grinning suggestively at her, wagging his eyebrows.

"Speaking of perverts" Tia huffed out and pinched the man in the arm, making him squeal out in not so masculine fashion. The waitress, Neliel, giggled and blew a kiss to Tia, who grabbed it from the air with a slight blush on her cheeks. The whole table watched as the girl walked away from their table, her full hips swaying smoothly from side to side.

"Hot damn" Kaien sighed and pressed the cool bottle of beer to his forehead as if trying to cool off his feelings with it.

"You can say that again" Grimmjow muttered, still embarrassed. Shuuhei just shrugged and drank his beer.

"Oh c'mon, even you have to admit that she's pretty hot" Kaien urged. The other man cocked an eyebrow.

"I guess she's cute alright" he replied. The other men and Tia groaned in frustration but let it go, Shuuhei's last contact with the female body was when he was dragged out of his mother's womb and there's no way he'd go back that road again.

"Hey, we're getting out of the subject again" Ichigo declared and pointed towards Renji who was still looking quite gloom, "we need to be here for Renji and help him forget about that…that…"

"That effing bitch, you mean Ichi?" Kaien asked with a smirk. Their youngest friend could be such a prude sometimes. Wonder how, his father always seemed quite laid- back. _It's probably the mother thing._

"Yeah, that's right" the young man replied with a slight embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Kaien ruffled his orange locks, Ichigo was always just a kid to them no matter what.

"Well you're right about that Ichi. So, what's the plan?" Grimmjow asked, now with his trademark smirk on his face that almost screamed that trouble was waiting ahead. And if not, he'd make it so.

"I for one couldn't think of a better excuse to go out and get absolutely shitfaced" he continued, looking around the table for some reinforcements, "how about it?"

"I'm in" Ikkaku answered, raising his bottle up. Yumichika did the same, only with more grace and dignity, which meant that he held his pinky up while doing so. Kaien and Shuuhei nodded in agreement as did Tia.

"Kuukaku might also join us later on" she added, which caused a shudder to go through the group, "but don't worry, I'll try to contain her for the night."

"Phew, that's a relief" Kaien chuckled. He was safe from Tia's antics since he was Kuukaku's brother, otherwise he'd never dare to anger the blonde. He'd seen her take down men twice his size with one swift movement. Along with his sister, those two could probably run the city, if they already didn't. _But they're probably too busy fucking each other's brains out from what I've heard. _

As Kaien desperately tried to erase the mental images of his brain, Renji was shaking his head tiredly.

"I dunno guys, I'm not really feeling up to going anywhere and getting pissed."

"Whaaat? But hey, it's the rules, you can't just not get drunk when you're dumped, especially when it was by the biggest bitch in town" Ikkaku said.

"Hey, I just got dumped few hours ago, don't be talking like that about her" Renji replied with a snarl.

"Oh so you think she's not a massive cow and a bitch?"

"Well I…. I don't know. It's all just…too raw right now, I need to think about it."

"No! That's exactly what you DON'T do right now, no thinking more drinking!" Grimmjow said and pushed a beer bottle towards Renji.

"What we need now is shots. Lots of shots. Tequila preferably" Kaien said. Tia nodded and let out a loud burp, smacking herself on the chest.

"I think Grimmjow's behavior is rubbing too much on you, Tia" Ichigo remarked with a chuckle. The blunette smacked him on the arm none too gently.

"Hey you heard what Nel said, play nice or we have to find ourselves a new regular spot" Tia remarked, calming the two rivals down.

"But hey Renji, you need to get drunk, that's the law when getting dumped by a vicious bitch and a whore, who is also a midget" Grimmjow continued irking the redhead.

"Isn't that a bit too much Grimmjow" Ichigo asked tentatively, looking at Renji's gloom expression, "he's still pretty upset."

"There's no reason to be upset!" the man shouted back, then toned his voice down when other customers threw evil glances at them.

"What I mean is" he said in a lower voice, "that there's no reason to waste any more time on that bitch. Renji needs to forget about her and get back on the saddle, preferably with someone who makes her look like something the cat dragged in and pissed on." This time even Renji couldn't help but to laugh at Grimmjow's graphic language. He might be crude and loud, but he had a point. _Why should I dwell on this when she obviously doesn't give a fuck about me? It's only fair that way, _the redhead mused to himself while starting to empty his sixth bottle of beer that night.

"Alright, alright…So what do you suggest, that I get drunk and laid, huh?" he asked his friends who seemed delighted that he was back in the game once again. Grimmjow rubbed his hands together and started to look around in the bar.

"Well let's see, what are you even in for tonight? Did her betrayal leave you so raw that the whole idea of pussy disgusts you?" Ichigo almost choked on his drink and had to cough up and smack his own chest.

"Oh don't be a prude Ichi, I've heard you talk about even eating some" Ikkaku cackled from the other side of the table, which made the young man blush fiercely and try to slouch under the table to hide himself from the others' gleeful eyes.

"Oh don't tease the kid, he's such a virgin" Tia scolded the others and threw a mothering glance towards the flash of orange hair that was still visible behind the table, "besides, didn't we agree that you won't be having any until I taught you how to do it properly, right Ichi?" The blonde's words made Ichigo let out an embarrassed squeal and drop even further onto the floor. Only Kaien's strong grip on the hairs on his neck kept him still on his seat.

"Hey, how come you haven't volunteered to teach any of us?" Grimmjow barked out, his wicked grin spelling out very clearly how he thought the teaching process would go. Tia just cocked an eyebrow to him.

"Judging by the sounds those women you drag home make no amount of my expertise would help you" she said dryly, a small grin playing on her full lips. Kaien and Renji burst into laughter, they were also Grimmjow's flatmates and knew exactly what Tia meant.

"You know Grimm, sometimes I've almost barged into your room while you were doing it, some of those girls really sound like they're in serious pain!" Kaien smirked at the blunette who had crossed his arms on his chest and wasn't finding any of this very funny.

"Haa- haa, that's very witty of you all. But shouldn't we be more concerned of the lack of action tonight, Renji won't get any if he insist on being down in the dumps all night."

"Hey you never know, there might be some emo out there who just loves guys who are wallowing in sorrow" Kaien remarked.

"Who'd wanna fuck someone like that?" Grimmjow growled, the sheer thought giving him shudders.

"Good point" Ikkaku said, glancing at Yumichika who was glued to his side. The man was currently busy checking his perfectly manicured nails, making his partner roll his eyes in disbelief. _How the hell I ended up with someone like him I'll probably never know. _

"Speaking of emo kids, who's that guy?" Shuuhei asked while pointing towards the bar counter with his beer bottle. The group turned to look at the pointed direction as one, making Shuuhei roll his eyes.

"So much for the discreet approach" he mumbled into his bottle. The man he had pointed to was ordering a drink at the bar and was getting a lot of curious glances all around. He looked a bit out of place in the shady bar, he was wearing a tailored black suit and every movement he made spelled out upper class. He barely mouthed a word to the bartender and seemed almost determined not to even glance at the other clients at the bar. His black, long hair seemed so shiny and groomed like he had just come from the hairdresser's.

"You don't see guys like him very often in these parts" Tia said, even she had to admit the man was quite handsome. His facial features were pretty graceful and delicate but strong, mostly because of his stoic expression.

"But he looks like he has a pretty big stick up his backside" Grimmjow pointed out, earning agreeing murmur from the group.

"Why would he even come here if he clearly doesn't wanna be here?" Ikkaku wondered out loud. Then he caught a glimpse of Renji from the corner of his eye. The redhead was staring at the man with his mouth hanging ajar and his eyes almost bulging out.

"Oi Renji, you know that guy?" he asked, snapping the redhead back to reality. Renji opened his mouth to answer but had to cough up first since his mouth was suddenly dry.

"He's…he's Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki" he finally managed to utter, trying to camouflage himself onto the couch he was sitting on. Now even Ichigo raised himself up from the floor to look at the man.

"Hey yeah, you're right! Man, he's one stuck- up bastard" he scoffed, grabbing his beer. But then he noticed the look on Renji's face, he looked as though he was mesmerized by the man at the counter. An idea popped into the young man's head and an evil smirk spread to his face.

"Hey guys" he whispered, grabbing everyone's attention and making them lean towards him, "listen up, I have an idea how we can get Renji back in the game." The others didn't look very impressed yet.

"Okay, this better be good, kid" Grimmjow groaned and shuffled closer to hear better, "but what's with the whispering?"

"'Cause I don't want our victim to hear this" Ichigo replied and gestured them all to move closer.

"Right" he began as soon as he was sure that everyone was listening, "the best way to get Renji get over Rukia and get back at the bitch" he paused for dramatic effect, making Ikkaku and Grimmjow glare at him anxiously," is to get Byakuya sleep with Renji." This made the group pull back and let out some surprised gasps but then almost identical smirks appeared on every face, except for Renji's.

"No way" he declared, slamming his beer down on the table and shaking his head, "no way in hell, absolutely not…" He was cut short by Shuuhei's strong arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"Oh c'mon Renji, he's just your type" he purred while stroking the man's cheek with the back of his hand, "I mean, alright, he might be a right bastard but who cares if you're just gonna shag him? Besides" he lowered his voice to a deep murmur, "just think about the look on that bitch's face when she sees her brother with you, all sexed up and satiated, hmm?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Renji wasn't still sure. It was very risky and really stupid, plus there was the very good chance that Byakuya wouldn't cooperate with the whole plan. Probably he wouldn't even look at Renji, they had barely changed more than two words the whole time he had been with his sister.

"But how would we do it? Is he even gay?" Grimmjow asked, trying to glance at the man over his shoulder.

"Shuuhei, what your does gaydar tell you?" The tattooed man looked a bit offended at first but then turned to look at the man still standing at the counter, sipping his drink.

"Hmmmm, couldn't rightly say…But I'd say Renji could take him" he finally said, grinning at the redhead, "I've never seen a man turn him down to this day. Or a woman for that matter."

"Damn right!" Ikkaku shouted, reaching to slap Renji's back, "he's the man!" Others shushed him to be quiet, they were getting more and more odd looks around the bar.

"Okay, so, should we just send Renji to him or does he need our help?" Tia asked in a hushed tone.

"Hey, I didn't say I'd do it!"

"Oh c'mon, it's perfect!" Ichigo hissed, glancing warily at Byakuya over Ikkaku's head. The man was still indifferent as ever.

"Just look at him, Renji, doesn't he look like he was made to be ravished?" The redhead guffawed, you could say a lot of things about Byakuya Kuchiki but that wasn't one of them. Still, he stretched his neck to get a better look at the man.

_Well, he _is _pretty handsome I gotta give him that…_Renji eyed the man from head to toe and the idea of having it off with him started to sound more and more tempting. Then suddenly, the man turned around and stared straight into Renji's eyes, nailing him in his place. _Goddamnit, those eyes, _was all he could think. It was like the man could see straight through him, into his head. Suddenly he felt like all his thoughts were spread out in the open for everyone to see. It made him shudder and finally he was able to tear his eyes of the man. His friends stared at him weirdly.

"What the fuck was that Renji?" Ikkaku asked him once he regained his senses. The redhead couldn't first say anything, his mind was filled with the image of those eyes piercing into his head.

"I…I don't know" he muttered, his hands running nervously through his red mane, "I…I don't think this is such a good idea guys, he's gonna rip me apart if I even go talk to him."

"Naaah, you'll be just fine" Grimmjow swatted Renji sharply on his shoulder and then slouched back on his seat, looking at Byakuya who was now busy ignoring some random drunk.

"Tell you what, why don't I go and talk to him, you know, feel the ice a little bit, and then report back to you" Tia offered generously, already getting up from her seat and smoothing down her clingy white dress that left nothing to the imagination.

Before Renji could stop her, she was already squeezing past Grimmjow and strutted across the bar, her high heels clicking against the wooden floor. Renji could hear the straight guys in their group sigh as one as they looked at her go. Kaien shook his head, still confused by the fact that his crazy sister had managed to score someone as sexy and cool like Tia. As her brother he could never admit that his sister even was a sexual being, despite all her womanly virtues, but he had heard it plenty of times from his mates that Kuukaku, crazy and scary as she was, was hot as fuck. _Maybe Tia could calm her down a bit, at least with her she doesn't seem so obnoxious as usual._

"Fuck, she's really doing it!" Ichigo huffed and was almost too excited to watch. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck and forced his head to the direction of the bar.

"This is one show you don't wanna miss, kid. Tia's on the prowl" he chuckled as the whole table quietly watched the spectacle.

Byakuya had heard the clickety- clack of high heeled shoes coming up from behind him and smelled the deep aroma of an expensive perfume before Tia even reached the counter. The random drunk that had been trying to strike up conversation with Byakuya silently left as the tall blonde stepped next to the man, throwing an icy glare at the drunken man. Byakuya didn't even turn his head or in any other visible way acknowledge her presence though he could feel the warmth emanating from the woman's scantily clad body as she leaned on the counter, casually brushing her hips against his. The man had made notice of the woman the moment he had stepped in the pub, as he had of everyone else in her group of friends.

He had been slightly surprised seeing the company his sister's former love interest held, he hadn't been expecting to see the heir of Shiba oil emporium in the pub, not the mention the rising young journalist of the Times or the son of former M16 agent. He was also quite sure that he had seen the blue-haired grunt in a cover of some magazine, usually accompanied by the blonde woman who was now standing next to him, flirting quite shamelessly with the blushing bartender. He had also remembered the rumours linking her and the daughter of the Shiba family together, which was another surprise. He cocked an eyebrow to himself, glancing at the woman quickly from the corner of his eye. _Quite a distinguished crowd for a simple fireman to keep. I would think that Rukia would have thought twice about leaving him if she had known of his company. _

Byakuya wasn't especially emotional man and held no misconceptions of his sister, she possessed some qualities that could be described with the common term 'gold digger' or a 'wannabe'. He had understood that one of the reasons Rukia had left the fireman was because of his apparent dullness and lack of glamour. Byakuya himself thought that being a fireman was actually quite noble, risking one's live in their line of work on a daily basis for complete strangers was far more respectable than playing in a band or inheriting massive properties without really doing anything for it. _Or just getting by with your looks, _he thought as the bold woman flipped her hair back so Byakuya could again smell her perfume.

It was nice enough a scent, not too sweet or too strong, just a whiff of something quite woody but fresh. The woman was sipping her drink from a martini glass and was looking at him from under her blonde brows, a somewhat mischievous glint in her icy blue eyes. Her ample breasts were almost bursting out of her small dress' neck and the hem of the dress just barely reached to cover her curvy hips. The white colour of the dress accentuated her dark skin tone and made it look almost glowing in the dim lighting of the pub. Some other woman would've only managed to look cheap and slutty in such outfit but to Byakuya's surprise this blonde looked anything but. Like she had just stepped down from a catwalk and among the normal mortals, gracing the filthy pub with her almost angelic presence. Of course that's not what Byakuya thought, he would never think of someone as angelic. Or even admit he knew of such things as catwalks.

"Hiya" Tia finally said, smirking up at the man from behind her blond fringe that almost covered her eyes. She played with her martini glass and inhaled deeply, making her breasts heave up and down, straining the fabric of her dress. Byakuya glanced around the bar and just as he thought, the woman had the whole place under her spell. Some other women were glaring at her and slapping their men on the back of their heads to stop them from gawking. Byakuya scoffed mentally at the men's lack of self-control but also made a mental note that the red- haired fireman was actually looking at him, not at the woman beside him. _Interesting development,_ he thought and then moved his attention back to the woman who was obviously craving for his attention, for some yet unknown reason.

"Hello" he replied, his tone indicating nothing. He could almost hear the frustrated groans from the other men who thought themselves to be less luckier than him for not being the ones Tia was talking to.

"What's a man like you doing in a shithole like this" the woman smirked, licking her lips after taking a sip from her drink. Byakuya cocked an eyebrow to her, not swayed by her way too obvious tactics.

"I was wondering that myself. But then again, you or your friends don't seem to be the kind of people who you'd meet in a place like this." Tia chuckled and finished her drink. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Fair enough, pretty boy. You care to join us by any chance? There's someone who'd just l-o-v-e to meet you" she said and threw a meaningful glance back at the table where her main audience was almost shaking in their seats. Byakuya followed her eyes to the table and made Renji almost bolt under the table. He was kept in his place by Shuuhei's and Ikkaku's iron grip but he still had to deal with the maniacal grins from his other friends. The raven haired man raised his eyebrows slightly and then looked back at Tia, who was wagging her blonde brows at him.

"Is this some sort of game?"

"You could call it that. Listen, pretty boy" Tia suddenly rose up and wrapped her arm around Byakuya's neck, pressing her lips to his ear, "your bitch ass sister did a nasty trick to our Renji and we want her to pay for it."

"What do I have to do with it?" Byakuya hissed back, feeling cold sweat forming on his forehead. He would never admit that this woman was capable of intimidating him but there was something dangerous in her voice that ruled out all objections. She smiled sweetly at him and nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

"You could be the solutions to all our problems. You play with us for the night, have some fun with Renji and have our eternal gratitude. How does it sound, pretty boy?" Byakuya gulped silently and tried to crane his neck around so he could see the man Tia spoke of. He could feel the eyes of the group boring to the back of his skull as they waited for their plan to come together. He threw a dirty glance at the blonde woman but inwardly he felt like bursting into a fit of laughter. _This was easier than I ever thought it would be. _

"Fine, I'll go along with this." Tia chuckled again and smacked his ass as she let go of his neck.

"Good decision, pretty boy. Now, come along, I'll introduce you to the crowd." Byakuya let the woman lead him to their table by the hand, where the group was already measuring him up with their eyes. The orange- haired youngster looked like a little kid at Christmas, almost trembling from excitement. The gay couple with the bald thug and the weirdly effeminate man were staring at him and chuckling lowly, their shoulders jumping up and down. Kaien had the decency to greet him by raising his beer bottle to him, their families had been dealing with each other for decades so it would be quite rude to ignore that though the men had never got on with each other. The tattooed man next to Renji eyed him from head to toe and Byakuya was sure he gave him an accepting nod. The blue- haired grunt's face was split into a Cheshire grin, his weirdly white teeth shining in a way that made shivers run through Byakuya's spine.

"Let me introduce you the man of the hour, guys" Tia said as they shuffled to their seats"this is Byakuya Kuchiki." She had shooed Ikkaku and Yumichika to the other side of the table so Byakuya was sitting next to Renji whose face had turned as red as his hair. Everyone was staring at the two men, waiting for something to happen.

The redhead was nervously glancing at the businessman from the corner of his eye, his palms sweating and nerves racking. Byakuya just stared at him with his cold eyes, but now he could almost feel something else behind that look. _I wonder what Tia said to him to make him come over. _

"Apparently my sister took your manners with her along with your pride, Abarai" the man finally uttered, lowering his hand to the table and tapping its surface with his long fingers. Renji looked at the man's hand like a hypnotist's watch, the slow movement of his fingers almost mesmerizing. After a few seconds he snapped out of it and raised his eyes to look at the man next to him. His words finally registered to his brain and made him frown, the gesture especially effective when made with his tattooed eyebrows.

"Whaddya mean by that?" he asked, already feeling like the underdog in the situation. The man let out a small sigh and traced small circles with his index finger.

"I thought that even such a commoner like you would have the decency to greet a person when they arrive at their table. Especially if you know the said person from before and have been in an intimate personal relationship with the person's close relative not so long ago. Am I wrong to assume such great deed from you, Renji Abarai?"

The fireman glared at the man, his hands balling into tight fists but then forced himself to relax and stretched his hand out to Byakuya.

"Sorry about that, Kuchiki. It's been a weird night" he said while Byakuya took his hand and shook it slightly. He could've almost sworn that there was a slight glint of amusement in the man's grey eyes.

"I understand. Do your friends also share your distaste to good manners or are they capable of introducing themselves properly?" He glanced around the table at their excited crowd who, when faced with the man's icy stare, tried to quickly compose themselves. Kaien smirked at him and raised his hand lazily from the couch's back.

"Nice to see you too Byakuya. How's your old man holding up?" The business man hummed as response and shrugged his shoulders lightly, obviously Kaien knew the man better than he let the others understand.

"The same as before. But it's to be expected in his age" was the weirdly emotionless reply. Next he locked eyes with Ichigo, who fidgeted in his seat. Byakuya raised an eyebrow to him when he didn't say anything and then he opened his mouth but snapped it shut again.

"Erm, yeah…" he mumbled and his hand went to the back of his head, scratching it nervously. His antics were suddenly calmed down when Kaien lowered his hand to his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Byakuya made a mental note of the gesture, those two had something more going on between them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, sir" the youngster finally said, a nervous smile on his lips which seemed to transform his scowling face into something that could be almost described as handsome. He looked at Kaien with something soft in his eyes, affection maybe? Admiration? Byakuya couldn't decide, he would perhaps have to spend more time catching up with his childhood friends. Or acquaintances would maybe be a better word.

"Tell your father my greetings, young Kurosaki" he said to the boy, whose eyes widened at the mention of his father. Kaien leaned closer and whispered something to his ear, which seemed to explain things to him and he only nodded back at Byakuya. Next one on the line was that obnoxious brute, who was looking at Byakuya in a way that made him feel that he was the butt of some joke. The man did a mock salute to him over the table and took a swig out of his beer before introducing himself.

"The name's Grimmjow" he said and Byakuya had to admire the way his grin didn't fade away one bit even when he was talking. He nodded at the man and moved on quickly to the next victims, the bald man and his effeminate partner who both looked pretty unimpressed by the whole situation.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame, at your servile" the smaller man said, flicking his shiny black hair back and draping his arm around the bald man's shoulders. Byakuya gave them a courtesy nod but had to hide his surprise. He hadn't recognized the city's most infamous street fighting duo though he had heard a lot about them. Those two men sitting across the table had almost single handedly responsible for the sudden decrease in violent deaths in the city during the past few years. The rumour had it that these two had challenged all the old gangs into a massive street fighting tournament and won them all, which had made the gangs lay low and some even disappeared completely. He didn't know why they had done it, maybe just for the hell of it. They seemed to be that kind of people who'd do anything for a bit of fun.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, pleased to meet you" said the tattooed man who had given him a nod earlier. Byakuya recognized his face from the papers, this young man had been nominated for the Journalist of the Year award for his gonzo journalism style of series of articles in which he had infiltrated himself into the town's most infamous gang, who handled most of the drug deals. He had apparently found out exactly how corrupted the town fathers actually were, causing quite a media storm that had ended with new elections. He had been awarded for his services to the good of the society by the new mayor, Kisuke Urahara.

"And I'm Tia Harribel, and the pleasure is all mine" the blonde woman added from beside Byakuya and now he could faintly remember hearing the name in the radio or in the news.

"Pleased to meet you all" he said politely, earning a scoff from Kaien who knew him better than the rest. He didn't bother looking at the insolent man but instead focused his attention back to the red haired fireman sitting next to him, seemingly relaxed already.

"So you have come here to share the tale of your now departed love affair with my sister to your friends, I assume" Byakuya said to Renji, making him blush again.

"You could say that yeah" he muttered a reply, his hands bundled together in his lap. The man's presence was confusing him, he had hardly ever spoken a word with him while being with Rukia, the man had always seemed so distant and cold. But now he acted as if he actually cared about what had happened between Renji and his sister. From Byakuya Kuchiki, that was the equivalent of a warm hug.

"We're gonna get shitfaced in order to celebrate this happy event" Grimmjow remarked, obviously trying to irk Byakuya by bashing her sister.

"Yes, that would probably be appropriate, considering the circumstances. I heard what my sister said to you, Abarai, and I feel as if I should apologise on her behalf." Renji almost hit his jaw on the table hearing the man's words. _Is he high? _he thought while staring at the man in disbelief.

"Why would you apologise to me?" he asked the man. Byakuya just raised an eyebrow slightly, otherwise his expression stoic as ever.

"As the head of our family, I'm obliged to guard our honour and that includes taking the responsibility for the actions of other family members if they cannot do it themselves. And in this case my sister has acted recklessly and irresponsibly towards you and for that I can only apologise. I hope you accept my apology and hold no grudge towards the Kuchiki family." The whole table was now staring the man, his little speech had even managed to wipe off the grin from Grimmjow's face, if only for a few seconds. He leaned over the table to smack Byakuya on the shoulder.

"I like you already, Kuchiki" he said and slid a bottle of beer to him cross the table. The man looked at the table and frowned, then looked up at Grimmjow's grinning face.

"Bottoms up" the blunette said, rising his own bottle, others following suit. Byakuya glanced at Renji, who was trying to hide the small smile that was creeping to his face. He then grabbed the beer bottle with little hesitation and raised it to Renji.

"You accept my apology?" he repeated. The red haired man looked up to the man's grey eyes and let the smile slit his face.

"Apology accepted" he said, toasting with his own bottle and taking a long swig out of it. Byakuya eyed at the bottle suspiciously and took a small sip, trying to control the look on his face. He failed, which caused a loud laughter in the group.

"Oh c'mon Byakuya, can't handle your liquor?" Kaien jeered from the other side of the table and waved his hand to the waitress, "let's see how well you do with shots!"

"Yes, shots!" Ikkaku clamored and banged his bottle on the table. Byakuya grimaced as he saw the tray filled with shots lowered on the table. The he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Renji grinning at him. The redhead grabbed two shots from the tray and placed them on the table in front of them. He took one for himself and raised it to Byakuya.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you" he grinned and gestured him to take a shot. Somehow the man's encouraging words Byakuya's face feel hot and his insides twist and he took the shot in his hand. He looked back at Renji, who clinked their glasses together.

"To your health, Byakuya" he said and downed his drink with one gulp. The other man quickly did the same and almost immediately coughed from the feeling of alcohol burning in his throat. He heard the sound of Renji's laughter but it wasn't malignant or mocking in any way. Again he felt the man's strong hand on his shoulder, patting him on the back.

"The first one's the hardest, let's get you some more and see where we end up" he heard the man say. And for some reason he thought it was the best idea he had heard in a long time.

Several hours and uncountable amount of drinks later the group found themselves in one of the sleaziest karaoke joints in town. At the moment Grimmjow was manning the microphone with his rendition of Michael Jackson's _Bad, _strutting his stuff on the small stage to his even smaller crowd that consisted of few regulars of the place plus his own friends. Ichigo was snoozing against Kaien's shoulder, Ikkaku and Yumichika were getting friskier by the second, as were Tia and Kuukaku, who had joined them soon after they had been asked to leave the first pub for making too much noise. Shuuhei was slumped on the couch next to Kaien and Ichigo, his eyes splaying as he tried to follow Grimmjow's performance. Byakuya felt as if his brain had suddenly taken a sick leave or something and abandoned his body to its basic animal urges. He noticed he was half laying on the filthy couch with his head on Renji's lap, the man's fingers running through his black hair. Somewhere in his drunken brain there was a voice screaming that he should pull himself together and leave at once, but the man's touch felt surprisingly comforting and warm and he didn't want it to stop. In fact, he wanted more.

Renji looked down at Byakuya whose head was lulling on his lap as he attempted to get up, his hands scrambling the air for balance. He chuckled as he watched the man finally get up, his groomed appearance had taken some damage in the course of the evening. His silky hair was now messed up, partly from all the dancing they had done earlier and partly from the beer that some idiot had poured on him at the last place they had been thrown out off. The beer incident had actually triggered the events that had ended with them being thrown out by the bouncers, but not before Grimmjow had broken a bottle on the beer-pouring idiot's head. In the same riot Ikkaku had managed to get himself a black eye but it didn't seem to bother him that much, especially since Yumichika was now tending to him.

Byakuya's suit was also stained and ripped and he had lost his jacket somewhere along the way. His tie was wrapped around Ichigo's head and the buttons of his not so white shirt were torn off, revealing quite a bit of his pale, toned upper body. Renji looked down and noticed that somehow Byakuya had squeezed himself into Grimmjow's leather pants. He glanced at the stage where the blunette was taking a bow to his audience and noted that the man was wearing no trousers at all, just his boxer shorts. _Well this turned out to be one fucking weird night, _Renji thought and scratched his head. His red mane was loose on his shoulders, his hairband had also lost its way at some point. He checked if he still was wearing his own clothes and luckily, for the most part he was. His leather jacket was nowhere to be seen but otherwise he was good.

"How're you feeling?" he asked Byakuya who was staring at him with his eyes blank, his body swaying slightly to and fro. He opened his mouth to answer but snapped it back shut, then started to giggle like a little girl and slouched back into Renji's lap. The redhead laughed and stroked the man's head, apparently the man had never gotten this drunk before.

"Just wait till the morning, we'll see who's laughing then." Grimmjow lopped next to him on the couch, yet another new beer in his hand. He handed Renji another one too and they toasted, taking long gulps of their drinks. The blunette glanced at the man on Renji's lap and smirked at the redhead.

"I see our plan is working" he said and winked.

"What plan" Byakuya slurred, again battling to get up. Renji helped the man sit up next to him and supported him against his shoulder.

"Nothing Byakuya. Should we get you home?" he asked, pushing back stray strands of hair from the man's face. Byakuya seemed to take in the words for a few seconds and then nodded slowly.

"If you take me home" he adjured to Renji, who nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing, Byakuya. Now let's get you up." The two men slowly rose up from the couch, Byakuya trying to find his feet while the redhead supported him with his both hands wrapped around the man's slim waist. Grimmjow waved his bottle to them as a goodbye, his Cheshire grin glued to his face.

"Have fun, Renji. But not too much" he bid to them as they made their way to the front door.

The sun was already rising as they stepped outside. The morning air felt refreshing after spending the night in sweaty, hot nightclubs filled with cigarette smoke. Renji looked along the empty street, he had no idea where they even were.

"Shit, how are we gonna get you home…" he pondered out loud. To his surprise Byakuya took out his phone and carefully tapped in a number, then raised the phone to his ear.

"I'll handle this" he said, his words mixing together as if his mouth tried to say them all at the same time. Someone apparently picked up from the other end as Byakuya said to send someone pick them up and fast. He shut the phone and slipped it back to the pocket of Grimmjow's leather pants, only then noticing what he was wearing. He picked on the shiny material of the pants and his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Why am I wearing such uncomfortable clothing?" he asked, looking at Renji as if it was his fault that he had lost his own trousers. Renji chuckled and glanced over his shoulder.

"I think they look good on you" he said, his other hand running the man's back to slap his ass, making him jump in the air. Byakuya glared at the laughing redhead and tried to straighten himself up, smoothing down his muzzled hair.

"I'd appreciate you not violating me in public" he uttered, managing to gain back small amount of his dignity. The comment made Renji's smile widen into an almost predatory grin and he leaned in closer to Byakuya.

"Does that mean I can violate you in private?" he whispered into the man's ear, his voice low and hoarse. Byakuya felt his mouth dry and his mind go absolutely blank as he felt the man's hot breath in his skin and the warmth of his body.

"I…Uh, I…" Renji tilted his head to the side as he waited for the man pull himself together. He used the chance to press his body closer to Byakuya's, tightening his grip on the man's waist. He slid his other hand along the man's side up to his neck, cupping his face gently and raising it on level with his.

"Cat got your tongue?" he murmured softly, his breath tingling on Byakuya's face. When he still got no answer besides the wide-eyed stare, he leaned in close and planted a kiss on the man's parted lips. Renji glided his tongue into Byakuya's mouth, running it along his palate and entwining it with the man's tongue. He was a bit surprised when the man didn't push him away but instead started to answer to the kiss, slowly at first but then gripping tightly onto his shirt and smashing their lips together. The kiss seemed to last forever and yet for just a few seconds before a black car slowed down beside them. Bit reluctantly Byakuya broke the kiss and stepped back, his eyes evading Renji's gaze. The driver stepped out of the car and walked to the back door, opening it for them. Byakuya quickly entered the car, shuffling himself into the backseat. Renji stood still in his place, staring after the man with a puzzled look on his face. Byakuya poked his head out of the car glaring at the redhead and gestured with his hand impatiently.

"Come in already, what are you waiting for? My intoxication is slowly wearing off and I'm getting drowsy." Renji didn't really waste time thinking twice about the invitation but jumped in the car, slopping on the seat next to Byakuya. The driver slammed the door shut and walked back to the front, starting the car and beginning their journey back home. Wherever that was.

The car was really an extended limousine, luxurious white leather seats lining the sides and a minibar sunken into the bench. The sight reminded Renji of the times when he had still been Rukia and she had often arrived in such a vehicle, enjoying the jealousy that it has caused in other people. Luckily Byakuya interrupted his thoughts by lopping his head into the redhead's lap, sighing lightly as he snuggled against the man's stomach. He rested his hand on Renji's thigh and reached the other to his neck, twirling a strand of red hair around his fingers.

"I had fun tonight" he said, turning in the redhead's lap to look up at him. The man smiled down at him, stroking his messy hair with his coarse hand.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Did I do good?" Renji frowned at the question.

"Whaddya you mean by that?"

"I don't usually socialize with…people like you."

"Well I can see that."

"No, but I mean…I don't know how to act. I'm not used to going out and drinking, or even having fun with people my age." The redhead hemmed at the man's drunken pondering and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Well you did very well for a first timer. You'd probably be welcome for a second round if you like."

Byakuya felt a stupid smile spread to his face upon hearing Renji's words. He felt good, all warm and fuzzy on the inside despite having wrecked his clothes and that his hair was a mess. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed as much as tonight, if ever. He hadn't really realized what he had missed by having really no friends with whom to go out and have fun. Even Grimmjow had been nice to him, he had been really surprised when the rockstar had attacked the man who had poured his beer on him at that one club they'd been. The blunette didn't seem to mind getting thrown out, he had just laughed louder than before and pulled him into a headlock, ruffling his beer-soaked hair and smacking him on the back. It almost seemed as if he was aroused by violence, which didn't sound so weird considering the man. He had never engulfed so much alcohol in his life, or witnessed anyone else drink so much as Renji and his group of friends had. He had been partly impressed and partly disgusted, just the thought of waking up the next day was enough to make him slightly nauseous.

The car slowly drifted into a stop and they heard the driver step out and walk back to the back door. A streak of daylight shone into the car and Byakuya battled to get up again, he would've preferred staying on Renji's lap for longer. He shooed the man out of the car before stumbling out, almost falling down on his face to the pavement. Luckily Renji was quick enough to catch him, holding him up on his strong arms. Only now Byakuya paid attention to the wild tattoos that laced across his body. He traced the lines of the tattoo on the man's neck while he was walked to the gates of his mansion, the driver following them a few steps behind.

The gates opened automatically for no apparent reason, Renji suspected the place was filled with CCTV cameras and the security had seen them arrive. Or the driver had informed them that their boss had finally found his way home after a night on the town. He was almost expecting an army of butlers and maids to run help their employer but the large yard was empty, only sprinkles were spreading their misty rain on the green grass. The mansion itself was huge, with marble steps and all. He had seen it before but only from the outside. As they reached the main doors Renji stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the driver who had been walking behind them. He wasn't sure whether to hand up Byakuya to his care or to take him inside himself. His dilemma was resolved by Byakuya himself as the man poked him in the ribs.

"Just go inside, the security is manning the exits." With a shrug Renji walked towards the door, which indeed swung open and let them inside the mansion. The driver casually slipped ahead of them and disappeared somewhere in the huge entrance hall that was dimly lit.

"Errr…" Renji didn't quite know how to navigate in such environment. There were loads of doors and huge stairs that lead to upper levels in the mansion. It was quite different from his two room apartment next to the fire station.

"Just take the stairs and then follow the corridor to the right, it's the last room on the left" Byakuya muttered against his shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Right" the redhead said and started to drag the almost unconscious man towards the huge staircase. He felt as if being watched, which was probably true since Byakuya had said there were security men looking after the place. The walk seemed to take ages since Byakuya was dragging his feet and leaning on Renji with his whole weight. Finally the redhead gave up and swung the man across his shoulders, with a small yelp of protest.

"You just be still there so I don't drop you, alright?" he whispered to the man who mumbled something in response.

Finally they made it to the door Byakuya had pointed out and Renji managed to open it without dropping the other man to the ground. The room was apparently his bedroom, dominated by a king size bed with dark velvet drapes around it. The redhead walked over to the bed and pushed the drapes aside, lowering Byakuya on the soft covers. The man moaned and tried to crawl under the duvet but was stopped by Renji's tight grip on his ankle.

"We've got to get you out of those clothes first and into a shower" the redhead ordered and pulled him back with little protest. Byakuya sighed and began to look for the buttons of his shirt, finding only two left at the hem. Renji was already opening the zip of his leather pants and started to peel them off of him, only managing to pull the man into his lap.

"What are you doing Abarai" he mumbled tiredly, propping himself up and taking his shirt off. He turned the shirt around in his hands and finally crumbled it into a ball and threw it on the floor.

"What a waste of a perfectly good shirt" he sighed and leaned his arms back on the bed, trying to focus his blurry gaze on Renji who was slowly pulling of his trousers.

"How'd you get into these, they're like sown on you" the redhead muttered when he carefully tugged on the tight trousers.

"I don't know, but I have some sort of a feeling that we were in the men's room and I had lost my own pants and Grimmjow pushed me into a cubicle and started to undress…" Byakuya stopped when he realized what he was saying. Renji's shoulders jumped up and down from silent laughter as he managed to finally pull the leather pants off the man, leaving him in only his briefs.

"It was not like that" Byakuya protested as Renji folded the pants and placed them on the floor next to the bed.

"Yeah sure" he replied with a smirk and looked into the man's eyes once again, winking at him mischievously. The gesture earned him a sharp slap on his head, but Renji grabbed hold of Byakuya's wrist and lowered his hand to his side, leaning over the man.

"How'd you know I like it rough?" he murmured softly, his eyes half- lidded.

"I, uh I didn't…" the man answered as the redhead hovered just few inches above him, forcing him on his back on the bed. Byakuya scrambled on the bed as the redhead drove him to the headboard until he was stopped by the mass of soft pillows piled on the bed. He was suddenly highly aware that he was only wearing his underwear and the redhead's proximity was getting onto him. He bundled the bedcovers into his fists as Renji's hands caressed him, his touch just a brush on his skin. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and heaved him up of the bed, swinging him over his shoulder. Byakuya yelled in surprise and kicked in protest but Renji wasn't moved.

"Where's your bathroom you dirty bugger" he asked the man who was now fidgeting on his shoulder.

"Let me down you ape" he answered back, placing his hands on Renji's back and pushing himself up.

"No deal there, sorry" the redhead replied and started walking towards a door that was on the left- hand side of the room. He heard Byakuya sigh and pat him on the back.

"That's a cupboard, bathroom is over there."

"Right" Renji said and turned around to walk to the door the man on his back had pointed out. Behind the door was a huge bathroom, with a large round tub and mirrors on every wall. Again, very different from Renji's own bathroom, which was actually the fire station's shower that he shared with ten other men.

"Alright, I'll get the water running, do you wanna sit somewhere or in the tub?" the redhead asked Byakuya as he lowered him back to his feet. He waved his hand in the air indifferently and patted over to the tub and sat on the edge. Renji opened the faucets and soon the warm steam started rising from the tub.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Byakuya asked while leaning his head against the cold tiles. Renji sat next to him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, we always look after our friends. See that they get home safely and don't choke on their own vomit" he said, dipping his hand into the water to check the temperature.

"Oh" Byakuya raised his head and looked at Renji who was stirring the water with his hand, "you must be really close, then." The redhead chuckled and picked up one of the bottles that were lined on the edge of the tub.

"We've known each other for a long time, ever since we were little kids. You can't really replace friends like that" he replied and popped the bottle open, pouring its contents into the tub.

"Don't put that much, the foam flow over" Byakuya remarked and reached to grab the bottle from him, but his balance tipped too much and he slipped into the tub, only to be caught by Renji just before his head would've hit the wall.

"Jesus man, calm down" the redhead said, pulling the man back up next to him "you could hurt yourself when you flail around like that." Byakuya scoffed but let himself be gently lifted back up.

"Don't patronize me" he muttered, like a petulant child. Renji uttered a small laugh and closed the taps.

"Alright, your bath is ready, sire", he got up and gestured exaggeratingly towards the tub "do you need my assistance in getting into it?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm a grown man" Byakuya snapped and tried to get up but his feet slipped again and Renji had to catch him for the second time.

"Yeah, but you're still drunk as a bat" he chuckled and leaned the man against his own body, "whaddya you say if I bathed with you? You'll probably drown if I leave you alone."

"Errrr…" Byakuya's brain seemed to have failed him once again. Just the thought of bathing with the red haired burly man send heat pooling down to his groin, which wasn't such a good thing since he was only wearing his underwear.

"I take that as a 'yes' then" Renji said and started to strip. Byakuya knew he wasn't supposed to stare but couldn't help himself. Renji peeled off his black t-shirt and dropped it on the floor, revealing his muscular upper body that was covered in black tattoos. They moved along his muscles as he went on to remove his jeans, Byakuya wanted to trace their lines with his hand. Sooner than he had expected, the man was down to his boxers, which he began to pull down. Byakuya managed to catch a glimpse of fiery red pubic hair before his brain switched on and he turned his head away. He noticed he had been holding his breath the whole time and drew in a sharp breath.

"You alright there Byakuya" he heard Renji ask him but didn't dare to turn to look.

"I…I'm just fine thank you very much" he answered while trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, then I guess I'll go ahead then." From the corner of his eye Byakuya saw the redhead step into the tub, sighing lowly as the warm water engulfed him.

"Man, this is great" Renji breathed out as he snuggled himself on the tub. He raised his eyes to look at Byakuya who looked paler than usual. He reached his hand to grab the waistline of the man's briefs and started to tug them.

"C'mon, the water's perfect" he urged the man. When he didn't make a move to obey, Renji pulled him up to the edge of the tub.

"I can wash your back for you if you want" he grinned. As even this didn't seem to make a difference, the redhead grabbed the man's boxers and pulled them down, finally waking the man up from his trance. Byakuya jumped up and yelped, trying to cover his privates with his hands. Renji cackled and wiggled his eyebrows to him.

"Not bad, not bad at all." The other man's face was starting to turn as red as Renji's hair which made redhead feel a bit sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Byakuya, I didn't mean to scare you. Just come here, I'll make it up to you."

The raven haired man glared at him under his messed up hair but shuffled slowly towards the man. Awkwardly he climbed to the tub, Renji's strong hand ready to catch him if he fell. The water was nice, though the amount of foam reached up to their shoulders as they sat on the tub. Renji gently grabbed Byakuya by his shoulders and pulled the man into his lap, his chest to the man's back. He slowly poured some water over the man's head, starting to lather his hair. He felt the man's body slowly relax as he massaged his scalp and neck.

"There, this isn't so bad, is it?" he asked him as he washed the man's long hair. The man just muttered something under his breath, playing with the foam and swirling the water with his hands.

"Okay, silence it fine too." The only sound was the splashing of water as the men bathed. Renji combed Byakuya's hair gently with his fingers, braiding it loosely and then placing it on his shoulder.

"There, all fresh and clean once more" he said smilingly, trying to irk some sort of a reaction from the quiet man, "do you want me to wash your back?" The man sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"Is something wrong?" Renji pulled the man around to face him, the water stirring around them, "hey, did you hear what I said…" Byakuya stopped the redhead by kissing him lightly on the mouth, his hands pressing against the man's hips under the water. ¨The redhead smiled against the man's lips, hungrily answering to the kiss and pulling the man to his chest. Byakuya shifted himself so that his legs were wrapped around Renji's waist and he could feel the man's hard cock rest against his stomach.

Renji suddenly slipped as he leaned back on the tub, pulling them both under water. Byakuya quickly pushed himself up, drawing in breath sharply and spitting soapwater out his mouth. Renji pushed his head up too, squirting foam out of his mouth. His red hair was stuck to his face, some strands sticking to his lips. Byakuya couldn't help but laughing at the sight, there was something incredibly cute about the redhead who was dripping water and had a heap of foam on his head. The man pushed the mass of wet hair off his face and glared at Byakuya, who was still sitting on his lap.

"So drowning is funny to you, eh?" he asked and grabbed the man by his hips, cupping his firm ass tightly. This made the man on his lap let out a small squeal and fall forward, effectively smashing his lips against Renji's once more. The redhead glided his tongue into the man's mouth and nibbled his lower lip gently, still tasting the faint aftertaste of alcohol on his breath. He didn't smell like sweat or beer anymore, the sweet aroma of lavender soap had replaced it. Renji slid his hand up the man's back and twirled his braided hair around it, pulling the man's head slightly back. Byakuya moaned against his mouth, his hands pressing on Renji's hips and he felt their erections brush against each other. The contact made shivers run down his spine and he slowly slid his other hand closer to the man's cock, almost itching to touch it. He was hugely disappointed when Renji grabbed him by the wrist and broke their kiss.

"Sorry Byakuya but having sex in the tub would probably get us both killed" he smirked and moved his hand from the man's hair to cup his face. He planted a light kiss on the man's nose and pulled back, starting to pour water on himself to wash away the foam. Byakuya slid back from the man's lap and shuffled to the other end of the tub.

He watched silently as the man bathed, rinsing his red hair and then braiding it loosely like he had done to his hair. The fireman had even longer mane than him, which was a slight surprise since one would think that it would be a hindrance in his work. Maybe he kept it on a tight bun when he was working. The image made Byakuya chuckle lowly, earning a curious glance from the redhead as he went on to wash his upper body.

"Am I amusing you, sire?" he asked with a grin, making the man scoff again and look away, his arms crossed on his chest. Renji made a mental note of the man's pale skin, it was such a contrast to his tanned body that was covered in tribal tattoos. The man wasn't as scrawny as he had thought but toned and slim, like those guys who did martial arts and stuff.

"Alright, I'm clean. You ready to get out?" he asked, placing his hands on the edges of the tub. Byakuya nodded and was about to get up but realized that then Renji would see him naked, again.

"You first" he said, challenging the man with his eyes. Renji uttered a small laugh and rose from the bath, water pouring down his body as he got up. Later Byakuya thought that he had probably lingered on purpose, taking his time to step out of the tub and patting to the other end of the bathroom to fetch towels for them. The raven haired man openly stared at the tattooed man as he flaunted his perfect body, not bothering to cover himself up even when he got the towels. He walked back to the tub and stood next to it, waiting for him to step out too. With a silent gulp Byakuya finally got up, feeling quite self- conscious under the man's piercing stare. He grabbed a towel from Renji's hand and refused to look the man in the eyes, their gaze almost burning as they ran up and down his bare body.

"Don't be so shy, Byakuya" the redhead said while wrapping a towel around his waist, "I'll see all of you soon anyway."

"It's different eyeing a person openly in the bathroom and going to bed with them" the man replied as he twisted his braid to drain off the excess water. The comment made Renji laugh and he wrapped his arm around the man's slim shoulders, smacking a wet kiss on his cheek.

"You're such fun Byakuya, I'd never have guessed" he chuckled as he snuggled his nose in the crook of the man's neck. The movement tickled and Byakuya raised his hand up to pull the man's face away but stopped as he started to trace a path of kisses along his neck and jawline. His breath hitched and he buried his fingers in the man's damp hair. Renji slid his tongue on Byakuya's skin and nibbled his earlobe, murmuring softly into the man's ear.

"Let's take this to the bed, shall we, sire?" Byakuya nodded without saying a word and let the redhead steer him back to the bedroom.

The room was still dim despite the fact that the sun was already rising. Renji pushed Byakuya towards the bed and walked to the window, pulling the curtains close. As the room darkened Byakuya pulled the covers off the bed and loosened the duvet, feeling extremely nervous all the sudden. He heard the redhead's soft footsteps as he walked to the bed and wrapped his arms around him from behind. The man unwrapped his towel and dropped it to the floor, his fingers brushed against Byakuya's cock as he drew his hands back and dropped his own towel to the floor too. He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin of the man's neck, his coarse hands stroking his sides.

"You're so soft" he murmured against Byakuya's skin, caressing the man's chest. The raven haired man sighed softly and reached back to touch Renji, grabbing a fistful of red hair into his hand. Renji groaned as the man pulled his hair and rested his chin on the man's shoulder.

"You really like it rough, don't you? First you tried to drown me and now you're trying to make me bald" he chuckled. Byakuya tried to glare at him from the corner of his eye but only got dizzy and had to turn around to look at the man properly. Even in the darkness of the room he could make out the tattoos that crawled on the man's skin, so lifelike he almost thought they were moving on their own accord. He raised his hand to trace the lines of the tattoo on his chest with his finger.

"That tickles" Renji said, pulling the man closer and making their erections rub together. They both moaned from the contact and Byakuya slid his hand to Renji's neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss. The redhead pushed him onto the bed, his hands all over the man's body as they scrambled on the bed, trying not to break the kiss. After dancing around each other the whole night they both now finally gave up control and let their lust take over, ensuing into a mess of breathy kisses, nails scraping on skin and legs entwining together. They rolled on the bed, fighting for dominance for few minutes before Renji finally managed to lock Byakuya's wrists together above his head and rose up to sit on his thighs. He looked down at the man's erect cock and then back up to meet his grey eyes.

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" he asked with a smirk spreading to his face. Byakuya frowned but when the redhead licked his lips his eyes widened and he tried to free himself from his grip. Renji chuckled and started to shuffle down, planting light kisses along the man's chest and abdomen, slowly letting go of the man's wrists. He pressed his hands against Byakuya's thighs so he couldn't get away and felt how the man grabbed hold of his hair again. Soon he was kissing the sensitive area below the man's navel, twirling his tongue towards his cock.

"Abarai" Byakuya groaned as he pulled the man's hair tightly. Renji raised his head slightly so he could look the man straight in the eyes.

"Don't you think it would be appropriate to call me Renji right about now?" he asked, smile playing on his lips.

"Renji" the raven haired man sighed, his grip loosening on the redhead's fiery locks.

"Better" the man grinned and pressed his head back down, licking Byakuya's cock from base to tip. The man drew in a sharp breath between his clenched teeth, his free hand gripping hold of the pillow beneath his head. Renji engulfed the man's cock into his hot mouth, circling his tongue around the tip. Byakuya bucked his hips upwards but was held down by the redhead's strong hands pressing on his thighs. All he could do was moan and try not to pull out any hairs from Renji's head as his fingers ran through his thick mane. The man's braid was almost undone already and strands of his hair fell down to tickle Byakuya's stomach and thighs. The damp hair stuck to his skin and felt cold but he didn't really notice it. All he could think of was the feel of Renji's tongue sliding up and down on his cock, his lips pressing on his shaft. The redhead licked the sensitive area on the tip of his cock, making him let out a loud moan. When Byakuya realized the noise he was making he slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle out his sounds of pleasure.

Renji was now bobbing his head up and down on his cock, licking it from base to tip with every move. The raven haired man knew he'd have to stop him soon or else the night would end shortly. _Although I wouldn't call this night short, the sun is already rising. _He gently pulled on Renji's hair to lift his head up and his cock popped out of his mouth with an audible sound. The redhead raised himself up on his arms and looked at Byakuya while licking his lips.

"Did I do good?" he grinned as he moved himself up on level with Byakuya's face, lopping next to him on the bed. The man nodded, swallowing hard and his breath coming in pants as he laid his head back on the pillow. The redhead draped his arm on his stomach and pressed a light kiss on the corner of the man's mouth. Byakuya turned his head slightly to capture Renji's lips into a proper kiss, probing his tongue into the man's mouth, sliding it across his teeth. The man's hand slid across Renji's chest down to his groin, where he wrapped his long fingers around the man's neglected erection. The redhead bit his teeth together to stifle his moans and pressed his nails against the soft skin of Byakuya's side. The raven haired man smiled as he glided his hand on Renji's cock, slicking it with precum. He pressed his mouth on the man's neck, biting the skin enough to leave a small mark. He wrapped his leg around the man's thighs, pushing him onto his back and parted his legs to his sides. Renji smirked, running his hand on Byakuya's thigh and waist.

The raven haired man slid his hand under Renji's back and raised his lower body up from the mattress, pulling his own legs under him. He looked down at the redhead, whose mane was spread across the white sheets, the whole man such a strong contrast with his tanned skin, black inked tattoos and fiery hair. Renji propped himself up on his arms, his head tilted to the side and his eager grin flashing his white teeth. He followed Byakuya's every move as the man slowly slid his hands under him, their touch gentle but sure, which ensured the redhead that this definitely wasn't his first time with another man. He drew in a breath with a hiss as he felt the man's fingers circle his entrance, slick from his own precum.

Slowly one finger was pushed inside him, the initial uncomfortable feeling quickly passing as his muscles relaxed under the man's touch. Byakuya lowered his head to plant a light kiss on Renji's lips, the redhead grabbing hold of the man's hair to keep him in place. He concentrated on the man's taste as he felt another finger enter him, his groan muffled against the man's soft lips. Their tongues entwined and moved slowly against each other, exploring the other's mouth with lazy skillfulness.

After a while Byakuya finally broke the kiss, straightening himself and pushing black stray strands of hair. He drew his fingers out of the man under him and pulled him better into his lap, stroking his own cock that was still slick from the mixture Renji's saliva and precum. He ran his slender fingers along the redhead's body, waiting for some kind of permission. He heard Renji chuckle and reach his hand up to ruffle his black hair, the familiar smile gracing his features.

"I'm not scared, are you?" It sounded like a challenge, though Byakuya tended to take anything remotely undermining as a challenge. He shook his head and secured his other hand around Renji's thigh, keeping him in place as he positioned himself on the man's entrance. He saw the redhead close his eyes and his fingers curling against the white sheets, bundling them into his fists. He started to slowly press his cock inside the man, keeping his eyes on the man's face the whole time, observing his expressions with every inch he moved. The redhead's brows knitted together, his jaw clenching and the muscles of his arms tensing up. When Byakuya finally slid himself all the way in he stopped, letting Renji breathe for a moment and get accustomed to his size. He stroked the man's abdomen and thighs gently, waiting for him to relax his muscles so the whole experience would be more enjoyable for the both of them. The man slowly opened his eyes and immediately flashed a smile to Byakuya who actually looked a bit scared at the moment. He crossed his hands smugly behind his head and shifted his ass in the man's lap.

"Go ahead, I'm waiting" he said, wagging his eyebrows to the man.

"Don't play games with me, Renji, you'll end up regretting it" he warned as he slowly started to move inside the redhead, still keeping an eye on his reactions.

"Sounds good to me" was his answer, which earned him a sharp thrust that made his breath hitch. Byakuya cocked an eyebrow to him as he drew himself back few inches and thrust back in, the corner of his mouth curling up as the man on his lap started to moan and squirm under his touch. He started to stroke his erection again, but so gently and slowly that it only annoyed him. Renji didn't have time to complain as Byakuya managed to hit his prostate with one particularly swift thrust, making him howl and tear a hole into the silken sheets with his hands.

The ripping sound didn't distract Byakuya at this point and he continued his smooth movements, slowly starting to add more pressure to his hold on the redhead's cock too. Renji propped himself up on his arms and reached to kiss the raven haired man, his tongue sliding along the man's neck. He wrapped his other arm around the man's waist, pushing him deeper inside. The redhead pressed his head in the crook of Byakuya's neck, biting his lip to muffle his moans. He glanced up and saw that the other man was doing the same, his grey eyes hazed over with lust and sweatbeads rolling down his face. Renji started to move his hips in synch with Byakuya, earning a long sigh from the man and a breathy kiss on his lips.

They were now almost cradling each other on the bed, their legs locking together and lips fumbling for kisses. Byakuya was now moving his hand faster, feeling his own orgasm closing in soon. Renji's mouth was gracing over his chest, his hands pulling him deeper inside him, his thrusts now slower but stronger. He had wrapped his other arm around the man's neck, burying his fingers into the mass of red hair. His breathing was heavy and his muscles were starting to tire but those feelings subsided as his whole body started to twitch in the first waves of his orgasm. He heard Renji growl lowly and bite into his shoulder, almost breaking the skin. Then he felt his hand being coated in warm liquid but didn't stop moving it, keeping Renji high on his own orgasm for little longer. Byakuya held the redhead still in his lap as he came inside him, breathing heavily into the man's ear and feeling his cock pulsate.

"Holy shit on a sandwich" he heard Renji mutter against his chest as the man slowly let go of him and flopped down on the bed, covered in semen and sweat. He sat back on his legs, wiping sweat of his face with his clean hand and wiping the other on the sheets. The redhead's face was fixed into a euphoric grin and he looked up at Byakuya with half-lidded eyes. He reached his hand towards the man and pulled him on the bed, smacking a kiss on the man's forehead.

"Man I could swear that was the best I've ever had" he murmured into Byakuya's ear, his voice low and smooth, every word dripping with joy. The raven haired man let himself be pulled into a warm bearhug, resting his head on the man's broad shoulder.

They lay there for a long time, listening to each other's breath steadying down and their sweat slowly drying on the sheets. Renji could feel the semen on his abdomen trickling on the sheets but didn't care, he just breathed in the scent of Byakuya's silky hair, twirling strands of it around his fingers. He planted light kisses on the man's face, caressing his neck and shoulders lightly. The other man was tracing the lines of his tattoos, his slender fingers running along his abdomen and shoulders, up to his neck and arms. They had no idea of the time, the heavy drapes keeping the sunlight effectively at bay. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, which made them both jump. Byakuya quickly grabbed the duvet and pulled it over them, pushing Renji's head under it. He had no idea what he looked like, probably like he had just had banging sex with another man. He tried to smooth down his ruffled hair and cleared his throat before asking the person at the door enter the room. The door was opened with a small slam, letting a stray of bright light into the dark room. Rukia Kuchiki stood at the door, hands crossed on her chest and one foot tapping the floor impatiently.

"There you are, the maids said you didn't come to breakfast. Are you sick?" the petite woman asked while strutting across the room next to the bed. Byakuya had to bite his lip as he noticed her expression change. Of course the whole room smelled of sex and one couldn't not notice the obvious lump under the duvet next to him. Rukia smirked at him and winked, placing her hand on the duvet.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Before Byakuya could stop her, Rukia pulled the duvet aside, revealing the very naked Renji lying on the bed, with a huge grin on his face. He waved his hand lazily to the woman.

"Good morning Rukia. I didn't know you did room service." The look on Rukia's face was absolutely priceless. Even Byakuya had to contain himself from sniggering at her widened eyes and mouth that hung open. Her eyes went from Renji to Byakuya as she tried to form words.

"Wh….You…Wh…When, what, why?" Her face began turning red and her whole body shake, her hands balling into little fists as her anger grew. Renji draped his arm over her brother's shoulders and winked at her brazenly.

"If you don't mind, your brother and I have some things to attend to" he said, glancing at Byakuya and planting a light kiss on the man's lips.

"You bastard" Rukia spat out, then glared at them one more time before storming out of the room. As soon as the door was slammed shut, Renji burst into a fit of laughter, leaning his head onto Byakuya's shoulder.

"Oh, she's gonna be so mad" he giggled and pressed kisses on the man's skin. Byakuya hemmed, stroking the man's red mane and placed his other hand behind his head.

"I think she was already quite agitated" he replied, a sly smile on his lips. They listened to the distant sounds of crashing and breaking things as Rukia let everyone in the house feel her wrath. Renji sighed and snuggled his head against Byakuya's chest, then looked down at himself and frowned.

"You think we should take another bath?" he asked the man, poking the semen stains on his abdomen with his finger. The raven haired man sighed and pushed Renji gently off him, shuffling himself to the edge of the bed. He leaned down to grab their towels off the floor but then decided not to, and rose up to walk to the bathroom. Renji walked few steps behind him, and when he reached his hand to open the bathroom door, the redhead stepped closer and squeezed his ass. The man just glared at him over his shoulder, making him laugh.

"Do I embarrass you, sire?" he asked, pecking a kiss on the man's cheek.

"I embarrass myself by spending time with you" he replied, entering the bathroom. Renji cackled in laughter and followed suit, closing the door behind them.

_Edit: I have put up a poll concerning this story, go see it in my profile if you want to read more on this AU. Thank you._


End file.
